


Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 4 - Time To Catch A Special Female

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is the 4th chapter of the series called "SSS 69".Now, this is very new. Newer than ever. A special group has arrived. And they got a new appearance to be in. See how this one turns out to go. (This series is only for people over the age 18 or older. Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 4 - Time To Catch A Special Female

Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 4 - Time To Catch A Special Female  
Announcer: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! The last episode was very emotional. Jasmine got furious because her team cheated on helping her win the race. And now, she tried choking me to death with her hands. And I'm about to press charges. Now, moving on to the important part. The teams are looking for Jasmine by catching her and bringing her dead or alive. Will the teams get Jasmine and bring her to me? Or will Jasmine get away and leave this show? I seriously doubt the second question. Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
(Hethron aproaches by the Announcer)  
Hehtron: Hey, Smartass! Hurry up! I can't wait much longer!  
Announcer: I'm going to make the opening start first!  
Announcer: Okay, Challengers. All you need to do is get Jasmine here. You got 10 minutes to get her, so don't screw it up!  
Hethron: Yes! Jasmine, get ready. Because I'm coming for ya!  
Hethron in a interview: This was my chance to get my own girlfriend. I wonder what it feels like to have one... Oh, I can't wait!  
(Hethron rushes out of the interview room)  
Shiron: Ha! This is simple as me getting done on a test for the military: The Toaletttisztítás Exam!  
Shiron in a interview: It was easier than burning a Cat. "Cat"? Oh, I meant "Mat". My apologies. That was my fault from my English translation.  
Anouncer: Okay, we will start at the count of three. One... Two... [Cough] [Cough] Three!  
(Everyone starts rushing to find Jasmine)  
Announcer: Well, that's all of them. Wait, that's not all of them, we're missing... One... Two... Three... Five Teammates?! Wait, no. Six. Or is it?  
(Pain and Tretris starts trying to find the area to escape this show)  
Tretris in a interview: If me and Pain was planning to get out of here. Maybe we can try being buddies forever. We can be Anime buddies! Yaaaaaaaaay!!!  
Tretris: Hey, Pain. What do you think of Jasmine?  
Pain: I think that she's fine. Why?  
Tretris: Well, it's that... I kinda might love her more as a friend...  
Pain: Tretris, you don't even like her. If you did like her, you would actually say it to her instead of talking about it with me. But, I'm not sure that you can handle a Woman for your own. It takes a lot of responsibility to have. Just like my parents did to me...  
Tretris: ! Pain...  
Pain: Just shut up, I don't want to talk anymore.  
Tretris: Okay.  
Tretris in a interview: This is seriously a big problem. I'm sure Pain has been feeling this pain when his parents died. "Pain has been feeling this pain"... Wow... Hey, I should just write that down!  
(Jasmine can be seen sleeping by the forest)  
Jasmine: Hm... mm...  
(Hethron appears by Jasmine)  
Hethron: Jackpot! Now it's time for the big surprise!  
(Hethron starts massaging Jasmine's breast)  
Jasmine: Hm? What the--  
Hethron: Hehehehehe ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! This is perfect!  
Jasmine: GAH! Quit it, Pervert!  
(Jasmine punches Hethron so hard, a pile of blood starts flying out of Hethron's nose)  
Hethron: I felt like I came from heaven...  
(Hethron landed on the ground really hard)  
Jasmine: [Panting] Stick a fucking plant up your ass next time you see me!  
Hethron: Oh! A request! Don't mind if I do!  
(Jasmine kicks Hethron's crouch)  
Jasmine: I didn't mean it literally! God, you're such an Idiot!  
Hethron: Don't make me blush! I shall comfort your tush too!  
Jasmine: AAAAAGGHHHH!!! DAMN IT, HETHRON!!!  
(Jasmine kicks Hethron to the stomach urgently hard)  
Hethron: Ha... ha... ha... haaaaaaaaaaaa....  
(Hethron falls to the ground unconscious)  
Jasmine: Shit, I think I went a little too much...  
Smokey: I think not!  
(Smokey appears behind Jasmine grabbing her waist)  
Jasmine: Gah! What the hell?!  
Smokey: Yeah! I got her first! She's mine now!  
Jasmine: Can it, Grass Licker!  
(Jasmine punches Smokey to the ground)  
Smokey: Ow.... shit.... that really hurts....  
Jasmine: What the hell is happening?  
Dreck: Sup, Bitch!  
(Dreck appears behind the trees)  
Jasmine: Great, another one... HAH!  
(Jasmine kicks Dreck to the face)  
Dreck: Damn! What the fuck was that for?! I wasn't even going to catch you!  
Jasmine: Um...  
Shiron: Great! Now for the special time!  
(Shiron shoots a dart to Jasmine's back)  
Jasmine: Ah! You-- Huh? I... feel... really... strange...  
(Jasmine collapses to the ground)  
Shiron: Yes! Great shot! Now, it's my turn!  
(Shiron drops to the ground)  
Shiron: This is going to be easy!  
(Shiron appears by Jasmine)  
Shiron: Van egy jó alvás, amíg odaértem.  
(Shiron gets ready to pick up Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Don't... even... try...  
(Jasmine gets up and kicks Shiron's head)  
Shiron: What?!  
(Jasmine starts putting her foot to Shiron's neck to the ground)  
Shiron: Ah!  
(Jasmine takes the dart off of her back)  
Jasmine: What the hell is going on?! Answer me!  
Shiron: Bite the bullet, that's what they all say...  
Jasmine: Stop hesitating me! Tell me!  
(Jasmine starts stepping on Shiron's neck)  
Shiron: The Announcer.... gave us a challenge...  
Jasmine: What was it?  
Shiron: We had to catch you, Dead or Alive. That's what the Announcer said.  
Jasmine: You've wasted your purpose of being a Marine shooter! Get lost!  
(Jasmine kicks Shiron to the tree)  
Shiron: No luck, kid.  
(Shiron closed her eyes)  
Jasmine: So that asshole of a dick weasel thinks he can think of a challenge like that?! Well, two can play that game!  
(Jasmine takes off her shirt revealing her bra)  
Jasmine: But this one is free!  
(Jasmine starts rushing out of the forest)  
???: Alright, I think it's good to do it.  
(Henry jumps down to the ground)  
Henry: Guess she went away.  
Dreck: Dude, you were so late on that one...  
(Pain and Tretris continues walking to find area)  
Tretris: Pain, how far are we?  
Pain: Did I tell you to fucking talk? I'll say when I feel like saying we are near.  
Tretris: But Pain, this is taking forever! And I'm tired!  
Pain: Shut up! We're almost there!  
Tretris: But we're lost! And you just said that we would be--  
Pain: Wait, Tretris. Don't say anything.  
Tretris: But that's going to--  
(Pain covers Tretris mouth while hiding behind a bush)  
Pain: There's someone here...  
(Two females start walking by the area)  
???: Hey, why don't we try on a new plan? Like a plan of our own!  
???: Are you the actual leader of this team? No, so shut your fucking mouth and get to fucking work, you dumbass!  
???: You're no fun! You always pick on me! No wonder you're the mean one!  
???: I'm the "mean one"?! You should've said that for yourself! You always hog in the area when you want your own privacy!  
???: Nag, nag, nag! That's all you fucking do! You're such a dumb Panzy sometimes.  
???: Can a Panzy do this?!  
(The girl punches the other girl to the face)  
???: Ow! What the hell?! You should lick a vagina if you call yourself special!  
???: That's it! You've called for an ass kicking for a century!  
(The girl starts dragging the other girl to the ground)  
???: Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Don't mess up my hair!  
(The two females left )  
(Pain starts removing his hand from Tretris' mouth)  
Tretris: Who were those females?  
Pain: Don't know. But I'm thinking that we're not the only ones alone in this location.  
(Pain gets up)  
Pain: Come on, let's go.  
Tretris: Right.  
(Pain and Tretris starts walking by the area)  
Pain: Alright, this place might have something that will get us out of this show.  
Tretris: I hope so...  
Tretris in a interview: Oh, who am I kidding?! I love this show! This is my only time being here! I can't go! I want to see Jasmine! I want to see--  
(Pain opens the door to the interview room and sees Tretris)  
Pain: Tretris, why the hell are you in this room?  
Tretris: Um... nothing!  
Pain: Time to bust down this door!  
(Pain punches the door really hard)  
Pain: That's strange... usually this door is supposed to collapse.  
???: Halt right there!  
(A guy appears from out of the door)  
Tretris: Who are you?  
???: I can't tell you my name! You shall not know my name even if it takes the guts for you to know it!  
(A girl appears by the guy)  
???: His name is Chad.  
Chad: Ah! Rimettar, you really need to stop doing that!  
Rimettar: Don't care. Don't need to care. You're not the leader, you worm!  
Tretris: And who are you?  
Rimettar: If you didn't hear him, you must've don't have ears. My name is Rimettar. And we're not going to let you get into this area.  
Tretris: Nice to meet you, Rime-- Hey!  
Pain: Where were you guys from?  
Rimettar: I'm not telling you.  
Chad: Yeah, me too!  
Rimettar: Chad, you have nothing to say. Because we all know that you don't socially interact with girls in our team.  
Chad: Hey, don't talk about that with these guys around us!  
Tretris: Wait, so you mean he's--  
Rimettar: Yes. Chad is the only boy in our team.  
Tretris: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
Chad: I don't like you, Rimettar! You're the worst one in our team!  
(Rimettar pinches Chad's nipple)  
Chad: Aaaaaaaaggghh!!!  
Rimettar: Want to say that again?  
Chad: Gah! No!  
(Rimettar releases her fingers off of Chad's nipple)  
Rimettar: I thought so too.  
Pain: Wait, if your girls are the most number from one boy, that means you must have 6 teammates like us.  
Rimettar: Correct. Well, you're so much smarter than Chad.  
Chad: Fuck off, Rimettar!  
(Rimettar pinches Chad's nipple again)  
Chad: Gaaaaaaaghhh!!!  
Rimettar: I'm actually going to rip your nipple off. You really need to stop doing that.  
Chad: Okay, I'm sorry!  
(Rimettar releases her fingers off of Chad's nipple)  
Rimettar: Stupid nuisance.  
Tretris: You do know you can fight her back, right?  
Rimettar: He's a total panzy. He can't even grow the balls to do it. Because he's mostly the type of boy that thinks that most girls are not going to like him because of that effect.  
Chad: Hey! I can totally do it to make you stop!  
(Rimettar pinches Chad's nipple again)  
Chad: Why?!  
Rimettar: Last time.  
Chad: Sorry!  
(Rimettar releases her fingers off of Chad's nipple)  
Rimettar: You're not making this easy.  
Chad: Well, it would be easier if you could stop pinching me in the nipple.  
Rimettar: That doesn't seem fair. We all know that you like that suitable punishment. Dumb Panzy.  
Tretris: Wait, then who's the leader of your team? Aren't you the leader since you keep making him listen to you?  
Rimettar: Oh, I wish. Our leader is trying to find other business to who know who. And our other teammates are trying to find a red haired female who is in this forest.  
Tretris: Wait! That must be Jasmine! I got to get over there fast!  
(Pain starts holding Tretris while Tretris starts struggling to run away)  
Pain: Not bothering her.  
Rimettar: What's up with him? Does he have an interest with that girl?  
Pain: No, he's just being stupid.  
Rimettar: Hm. I've seen that many times with Chad.  
Chad: Aahh...  
(Rimettar gets ready to pinch Chad's nipple)  
Rimettar: Don't say it or you'll get the punishment.  
Chad: Aaaaaaahhh...  
Pain: Hey, could you let us get into that area?  
Rimettar: Can't. The leader would hate us and gives us a punishment. But... I will get you to that girl and make you find her quicker since your friend won't stop trying to run away from his absurdity.  
Pain: Yeah, maybe you're right.  
(Pain drops Tretris to the ground)  
Tretris: Ow!  
Rimettar: Of course I'm right. Who else was the person trying to think of a smart option? Me.  
Pain: Hey, I'm smarter than you and you have no point of saying so.  
(Rimettar tries pinching Pain's nipple, but Pain grabs Rimettar's hand while squeezing it)  
Rimettar: Agggghhhh!  
Pain: Don't even try.  
(Pain releases Rimettar's hand)  
Rimettar: Damn, you're good.  
Tretris: Can we go now? I don't want Jasmine to get hurt.  
Rimettar: Shut up, bluey. We just have to wait for Panzy here to summon his power to transport us there.  
Chad: Hey, it takes time.  
Rimettar: I'll pinch your nipple to make you go faster.  
Chad: Okay, don't! Alright, I'm ready.  
(Chad summons a big energy and gave Rimettar, Pain and Tretris a blue aura)  
Tretris: Whoa, cool!  
Rimettar: Don't get too excited. This would only take about 5 minutes.  
Tretris: Aaaaaawww...  
Rimettar: Alright, Chad. Start us at the destination.  
Chad: Okay. Wave Spread!  
(Chad, Rimettar, Pain and Tretris starts transporting to the destination)  
Announcer: Man, they're really taking too long. We only got five minutes left.  
Jasmine: You Asshole!!!  
Announcer: Huh?  
(Jasmine rushes at the Announcer, and starts putting him to the ground)  
Jasmine: Why the fuck did you think of putting a challenge on me was a good idea?!  
Announcer: What challenge?  
Jasmine: Don't act like you don't know! I'm about to beat the livin' shit out of you from your stupid existence!  
(Jasmine starts the choking the Announcer with her hand)  
Announcer: Ahh... hah...  
(Jasmine punches the Announcer really hard)  
Jasmine: I'll fucking kill you!  
(Jasmine punches the Announcer really hard)  
Jasmine: I'll fucking kill your family!  
(Jasmine punches the Announcer really hard)  
Jasmine: I'll make you go to hell quicker!  
???: Meowf!  
(A female wearing a cat costume starts pouncing on Jasmine and made her roll to the other side)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
???: Meowf, how's your day? You think you're going to hurt the poor Announcer just like that? You're just being a really naughty girl!  
Jasmine: Just who the hell are you?  
???: That's enough, Jacklit.  
(A group of females appears)  
???: It's Kitlit. Get it right next time!  
???: Does it look like I care? The leader will be coming faster than before.  
(A female starts coming from the air)  
???: Sorry I'm late. I had to do a job requirement for our mission.  
Jasmine: Mission? What are you talking about?  
???: Man, you are stupid. Don't you remember? We're seriously the same people who tangled you up with that experiment.  
Jasmine: Experiment?  
(Jasmine starts remembering the time of the experiment that happened last night)  
Jasmine: So you were the Assholes who abducted me with that whole tradition?!  
???: Well, it was our Master's idea. She wanted us to get involve with the possession.  
Jasmine: And who's your master?  
Kitlit: Ah! You guys said too much! Now she's confused again!  
Jasmine: Shut up, Cat Shit!  
Kitlit: Wah! That was so mean! That makes me wanna to cry! Just kidding, that was so unpredictable! You Amateur!  
Jasmine: Just what is going on?!  
Kitlit: Still confused? Let us introduce ourselves with a little song I've made for your understanding. Ahem, well. [Singing] We call ourselves the "Stricky Ones"! It got sa really good name! Now, the start of it all will make you interested. They always make you in rage! But some of us are really sweet. And some of us are really mean. But that still doesn't mean that we're not same. We are always having our queen! Now we start with our first one right here. Her name is Carrie, she's a really good care! And this one here is Teras! She seems pretty nice, but she got a really big fit. And right here is Kilit, that's me! I'm such a good charm when you get to see! And this one is Cereas. She's mostly special, but we mostly don't want to explain much for one bit. And that's why we're called "The Stricky Ones"! We're really great, and we're really fun. But that's not good enough when we're done. But I'm guessing we're missing more than one.  
(Chad, Rimettar, Pain and Tretris appears in the destination)  
Chad: Oh no...  
Teras: Rimettar, Chad! What's the meaning of this? Who are these other boys?  
Rimettar: It was Chad's idea.  
Chad: You son of a--  
(Rimettar pinches Chad's nipple again)  
Chad: AAAAAAGGGGHHHHAAAHHH!!!  
Kitlit: [Singing] Hey, there's our two buddies! They're really charming when you believe! These guys are really charming! But seems these aren't really well-loving. But it seems we have to start with the revealing! This girl's name is Rimettar. She seems pretty cute, but don't get near her. And this one here is Chad. And he is really bad. Not because he's mostly a toy. But in our team, he's the only boy. And that's why we're called "The Stricky Ones"! We're really great, and we're really fun. But that's not good enough when we're done. And we're going to have some fun! And this will be our only--  
(Jasmine punches Kitlit to the face)  
Jasmine: Okay, enough of the cheesy singing!  
Tretris: Jasmine!  
Jasmine: Tretris? Tretris!  
(Jasmine starts rushing to Tretris and starts hugging him)  
Tretris: Um... Jasmine...  
Jasmine: Tretris, I won't leave you...  
(Jasmine sheds tears from her eyes)  
Jasmine: I don't want you to leave.  
(Jasmine starts kissing on Tretris' forehead)  
Tretris: Woah, Jasmine. Who are these girls first?  
Kitlit: Let's take another roll! And a 1, 2, 3, 4...  
Teras: Shut the fuck up!  
Kitlit: Meooow...  
Carrie: Now, she should be here when she gets here.  
???: Should've you been expected us sooner or later?  
(A group of boys start appearing from the air)  
Carrie: Oh... god... no...  
???: Don't "Oh god" us. We are the good boys. And we're better than these "Stricky Ones". These guys always lose.  
???: Dude, those are girls.  
???: I meant to do that on purpose.  
Jasmine: Wait, so who are you guys?  
???: Ha, we'll be doing that with a little tape that will explain our names. Play that tape.  
???: Gotcha, man.  
(One of the boys starts playing one of the tapes)  
???: We will introduce ourselves. In that way you will compel. I am Jeffery!  
???: I am Sam!  
???: And I am Dan!  
???: I'm Mikey!  
???: And Spikey!  
The group of boys: And we are "The Five Boy Angels".  
(Jasmine starts giving a shrug of confusion)  
Jasmine: Ummmmm...  
???: Dude! You played the wrong tape!  
???: Oh shit! Uh... this is the right tape!  
(One of the boys start playing the right tape)  
???: Now, let's get serious. This group is really devious! I am John, I am the leader of this group!  
???: And I am Terrance! And I'm a really good troop!  
???: I am Clyde, I am the one that is smarter than any lap.  
???: And I am Zack, And I can do rhymes and rap!  
???: And I am Mikey, And I am really mighty!  
John, Terrance, Clyde, Zack and Mikey: And we are... "The Supreme Deflectors"!  
Jasmine: "The Supreme Deflectors"? What do you deflect? Getting Girlfriends?  
John: Hey, we do more than that! We are the coolest guys ever!  
Zack: Yeah, girl. Don't be hating and twirl. You got nothin' on us because we always rule the world!  
Jasmine: Wow, when you guys said those things about yourselves, you weren't really kidding.  
Clyde: Absolutely right.  
Carrie: Hey, Dummies! You're not the only ones who has 5 teammates! You're supposed to have 6!  
John: Oh, that one girl... we forgot about her...  
???: Hey guys.  
(A girl appears by The Supreme Deflectors)  
???: Was I late again as always?  
John: No, just introduce yourself and get this over with.  
???: Okay. I am Celan. I am the only girl in this team.  
Jasmine: Wow... that really sucks for you.  
John: Hey, she's special. She doesn't usually get along with boys that much.  
Rimettar: Just like Chad, but the opposite.  
Chad: Stop embarrassing me when there's a red haired girl who has big breasts!  
(Rimettar pinches Chad's nipple again)  
Chad: Haaaah!!!  
Rimettar: Shameful. I thought you should've overgrown from that.  
Chad: I know, I know! I give up!  
(Rimettar releases her fingers off of Chad's nipple)  
Rimettar: You will always be a Panzy.  
(The Slutty Peasants and Hethron starts appearing to the destination)  
Shiron: Whoa! Who are these guys? Are they new here?  
Smokey: Yo, I gotta tell my friends about these hot babes!  
Hethron: Oh, I didn't know that this was going to be a pepperoni party.  
Dreck: What is going on right now?  
(Wassa appears)  
Wassa: Attention all challengers.  
Jasmine: What the hell is Wassa doing here? Does she know when to annoy people in the most unexpecting timing?  
Wassa: It turns out, we have some great news. 1. Jasmine is back with "The Sore Losers". A.K.A., "The Idiots".  
Tretris: Yeah! Jasmine's back!  
Jasmine: [Hard Sigh] I really forgot that we had that name...  
Wassa: And 2. We have our old teammates from our old show.  
John: Yep, that's us!  
Celan: And me too.  
John: Hey, can you please stop breathing by me? It's creepy!  
Celan: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to...  
Wassa: And 3. We will have a special challenge. A Death Match!  
Dreck: What?! We're really going to die!  
Shiron: Wait, if we're going to have a death match, is our other teammates going to join to?  
Wassa: I'm glad you've asked that, Shiron. In fact, I have Conner, Annie and Sally with me right now.  
(Wassa starts throwing Conner, Annie and Sally)  
(Conner starts on his handheld)  
Conner: Yo, I got into a new level with flying dragons!  
Sally: Hey, does this mean Sally won't have her home anymore?  
Annie: Please, I don't want to do this. I don't want to do violence. That will make God mad.  
Wassa: Don't be silly. In the Bible, they did say that the Devils are their enemies. So, they must've had a war with those guys.  
Annie: Yeah... but still...  
Jasmine: Wait, that's funny. Usually, you're the most one that always become stupid. How come you're being smart right now?  
Wassa: Um... Unexplained reasons. Now, will these teams survive in this Death Match? Or will they all die in the end? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement. Oh yeah, and the announcer is taking me as roll now.


End file.
